An Angel of Damned
by stefansalvctore
Summary: One-Shot. AU. In May 16, 1858. The night before Lillian Salvatore's supposed funeral, the newly turned vampire decided to visit her youngest son; Stefan for the last time. Would she be able to control her newly bloodlust or given in?


Disclaimer: _I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

Based on the flashbacks when young Stefan told Damon, he was dreaming about their mother came to him as angel and tells him everything is going to be okay. At the beginning of the story; there a bit history about Lily transition into a vampire and the rest.

* * *

 _Looks like the innocent flower,_

 _But be the serpent under't._

 _\- Macbeth_

* * *

 _Present day_

 _Somewhere in Mystic Falls_

It was very cold chilly night, which it is unusual for spring season in May. It was usually warm and cool breezy during the nightfall and it was a full moon tonight, the moonlight radiant upon the woman in a very fine white light purple attire that resembles an _Angel_ around mid-early forties walking down the unoccupied dirt road named Lillian _'Lily'_ Salvatore; she was an classic elegant woman with dark auburn hair with fair-skinned complexion, freckle on her face and her wide eyes were piercing light blue that can see you through your soul. It was her most signature looks.

Earlier this morning, Lily had heard the whole town talking about her recent _death_ and _supposed_ funeral for tomorrow early morning. Little did they know; Lily is a _creature of the night_ only prey Human's blood. When Lily decided she want to visit her sons. She suspected her husband Giuseppe somehow knew something happens to her, Lily's body had been missing since the night she disappeared and he probably won't let her near the boys. She would have to figures it out how to get in the house without him knowing; even she would _kill_ Giuseppe, if she have to do it when if he refused to let her see them.

' _I'm coming for you. My sweet darling Stefan.'_ As these words across in Lily's mind and her fair face smiles slightly, while walked towards the path that leads her to the _Salvatore Veritas Estates_.

Few months ago, Lily started to get unwell. Her illness gets worse and worse while she's been cough up the blood, getting weak by days by days and she was forced to lay in bed for a while. Stefan barely sees his mother because he was afraid to seeing her in sick condition, he _loves_ her very much. He would go outside to get a sweet tea and her favorite flowers; _Sunflower_. It was hard to find one in Mystic Falls. That why Stefan went to the little flowers store to steal it and of course, the elderly man who owned the shop never noticed a missing Sunflower. Stefan pretended to do anything for while avoiding his mother anyways he can. Damon went to see his mother on occasions and he never get along with his father, mostly bickering and constantly fighting. They rarely talks unless it was about his university school. Damon wondered what he is going to do without his mother being there for them. Until that fateful day; Giuseppe send her away and Lily never got a chance to say _goodbye_ to the Salvatore brothers.

In few weeks later. Lily turned into one of the _damned_ from hell; by the unknown nurse. She never got to learn her name. Unknowingly to Lily, she was _compelled_. The mysterious brunette left before Lily turn into a vampire. The nurse must have an impression thus as her _magic_ blood healed Lily's illness by now called Tuberculosis; another word for consumption. Unfortunately, it didn't cure her terminal illness. Lillian _passed away_ with the vampire blood in her system in the next early morning, it caused to trigger her early stage of the transition into a vampire.

* * *

 _Nine days ago_

 _Richmond, Virginia_

 _Consumption Ward Building_

In the late evening. The morgue room in the Consumption Ward with the most of the TB victims. It smells like _death_ that no one can forget. And it always stay in their mind. In the corner of the room, there was a dirty white sheet cloak over the dead body of Lillian Salvatore dressed in white dried blood gowns.

Startled gasp filled in the morgue. Lily springs up from the bed and gaze around in alarm and then confusion settled in for a bit then she realized something is not quite right, she couldn't figures it out. Lily had a gut feeling. Something wasn't right.

' _Something is not right. What is it?'_ The words runs through her mind.

' _Why am I here in the morgue and how did I get up here? Am I dead.'_ She becomes more and more confused about how did she ended up in the _death_ room.

As Lily get up from the rotten bed and nearly fell to the ground. Luckily, her hand caught the surface of the rosewood nightstand near by her bed.

Lily's conscious mind suddenly getting aware around her but in her gut telling her something is _off_.

She wasn't certain.

It's like everything is _heightened_ and it never seemed to be _dull_ as before.

The _eyesight_ become vivid as clearer before. It was sharpen. You can see the dust in the air or even the spider webs on the ceiling in the corner of the room.

The _hearing_ become amplify like you can't even tune it down. And wanted to silence it. It would be a great relief for Lily.

The _emotion_ become more intensify. It seemed you can't wait to get rid of the raw feeling. And the emotion were blurry and even more intense.

The _sense of smell_ become so great; you can't even bare it. There a very strong smell of death and dried blood everywhere.

It what Lily experiencing at that instant.

An _unfamiliar_ memory rushed through Lily's mind. She start to remember the mysterious nurse in the late afternoon before the night of her death. The substitute nurse had been taking care of her for couple hours before she decided to give her _blood_ to Lily, compelling her to forget everything about the blood drinking.

Lily clearly remembered that day when she was resting. The young nurse came by and greeted her in death bed. The doctor told Lily in the next few days, she won't be _alive_. That when the nurse gave her a blood mix with medicine. She took care of it. Lily finally remembers the _substitute_ nurse's name.

* * *

 _Ten days ago_

 _Consumption Ward Room_

The dark auburn hair women staring out the window near her bed. It was a beautiful day. Her mind wondering to her sons, how much she misses them; wanted to see them before it was too late. With Damon's kind smile and Stefan's forest green eyes. _'He have such pretty eyes'_ Lily smile softly as she was lost in her thought gazing out the window. She didn't noticed the young nurse was on her way toward to her.

Lily hears _her_ voice.

"Hello. Mrs. Salvatore, is there anything you need?" The nurse's foreign accent ran out in the small room where Lily is staying in.

Lily turns away from the window and look at the nurse for the first time. She was standing near her bed; the nurse is pretty young. She was in her early twenties dressed in uniform with dark brown hair, her complexion is very pale with rosy cheeks; almost like translucent. Her eyes were hazel with light brownish-olive green, her foreign accent sounds like an Irish or Scottish. Lily wasn't sure. She was very beautiful.

"H-hello, N-no I'm-m." Sickly pale Lily cough up more blood from her mouth, the nurse rush to her side helping Lily lied down the bed and trying to get her feel more comfortable in her bed.

"Oh! I never did introduced myself. Did I? My name is _Eleanor Gallagher_ and I will be your substitute for the day. It was please to meet you, Mrs. Salvatore." Eleanor smile kindly at Lily while she prepared the medicine for Lily.

Eleanor was an _Angel_ of Death.

* * *

 _Nine days ago_

 _Consumption Ward Hallways_

' _The nurse names is Eleanor Gallagher'_

' _Her name is Eleanor'_

' _What have she done to me? What kind of blood is it? Is it a medicine?'_ Numberus questions reach through her mind and it was starting to gives her headache.

' _I did end up died'_

Lily saunter slowly toward the double wood doors, turning the doorknob opened. The Consumption Ward hallways was vacant, except the candles chandler hanging the ceiling which she does not necessarily need it to see through the darkness since her newfound eyesight; she can see everything clearly as it was a daytime. Slowly Lily leaves the morgue room into the hallway.

Few minutes of wondering down the empty eerie hallways seems as eternity. The coughing noise echo down the hall; startled Lily out of her thought while she walking down there. "Is anybody there? Please, help me! _I'm lost_." Her voice echoed through the hallways wall. No one answered her. Lily followed down the hall to find the source of the person. As she went to near the dead end of the hallway. Turned to the left side; Lily noticed the sign headboard hanging against the wall, it says _Consumption Ward_. Then Lily start to hear some strange noises and she turned around to find the source leaning against the wall; now she can see _him_ with her new eyesight. It was a gaunt-looking man in his mid-thirties, he was obliviously a TB patient by his appearance.

Lily slowly walk toward to the man and as she going to say something but the strong sense of smell cut her off and wondered where it comes from before she realized it from the _blood_ on his bloody hand. Lily would never forget the arousal smell of the blood; suddenly she was overwhelmed by the _hunger_ that she never experienced in her entire life. Her throat felt like a sandpaper rubbing each other that she can't hardly swallow. Lily have a needed to _satisfy_ her thirst, she didn't understand what happen to herself. Lily was staring at his bloody hand and she could not handle the _cravings._ With quick reflex. She grabbed his hand toward her mouth and started to drinks the first _sweetest_ blood. Ignoring the man protesting. Finally, Lily lets go of his hand.

The man was shocked, what the lady done to him that she actually drank his blood. The shock expression changes to horrified when he see Lily's face become more pale, and blood rushes into the veins surrounding her light piercing blue eyes, darkening them tremendously. Her canine teeth lengthen into fangs, giving Lily a more predatory look; the blood was dripping from her mouth. She was craving more blood. The man gave her a pleaded look and begging her not to kill him.

"I'm sorry, sir but I cannot _help_ it. Please, forgive me because I am so _hungry_." She suddenly bared her fangs and lunge at the man and tackle him to the ground; tearing his throat. Drowning on her own _bloodlust_ as his screams echoes the empty corridor.

That night; an _Angel_ becomes creature of the night.

Other side of the ward. The doctors, the nurses and the patients heard faint screaming down the hallways; in their mind wonders if the screaming ghost was haunted in the morgue ward.

* * *

 _Present day_

 _Salvatore Veritas Estates_

The wall of the room were made rare East Indian Rosewood with light tannish paints, the red blood rug lay over the plank. There was a huge white book case filled with sack of lecture books and papers on the left side of the room. Two big window stills on the right side with the dark coffee brown curtains; in the middle of the bedroom was a queen size bed.

A ten years old boy named Stefan Salvatore lying asleep quietly, the moonlight radiant through the physical of Stefan; he have a wheat blonde hair with pale complexion wearing blue pajamas. The little candles on the nightstand slowly to dying down as the wax melting down to the surface of the fancy wood. Near the candles, there's an old photograph of his mother; Lily and the young light blonde toddler sitting on her lap is younger Stefan.

The last few days were very hard for the Salvatore household since they learned of Lily's death. Especially for Stefan and Damon, since Damon was the older of two brothers; He was very close to his mother and now since she was gone. He doesn't know what to do since he stuck with his bastard of father and how much he misses her gentleness and warmth. The only person he cares about right now is Stefan and he would do anything to protect him from harm and their father. Damon learned from his father today, he was going to do an eulogy for his mother Lily's funeral tomorrow morning and now he have no idea what to write; the writing wasn't his strongest point. It will be a long night for Damon, eventually he have to figures it out if he going to do the eulogy or not.

Stefan have not been doing well for last few days since he learn her death. He wants to see his mother for the last time just to see her face; her warmth and kindness personality similar to his. Stefan now wished he have could have one more chance to talk to her, how much he misses and love her very much. Confess that he should be there for her. He would give her dozen of Sunflower; her favorites. His last chance saying _goodbye_.

It was almost midnight, Stefan was still asleep and was very light sleeper. The rosewood door slowly creak opened making squeaking noise and as the person slowly enter the room tried to not make so much noise; the moonlight revealed who's entered the bedroom. It was _Lily_.

Lily walk toward to the side of the bed whereas Stefan slept in. she finally reach his side of the bed and sat down very carefully tried to not wake Stefan up. She lift her hand and brush his long bang from his pale face; her cold hand touch his cheek. "Hello, my darling Stefan. _I'm here_." As if he heard _her_ voice. Stefan stirred from his slumber and slowly open his eyes reveal his forest green eyes. Lily sit very still while she watch him waking up thought _'He have such pretty eyes.'_ Stefan blinking his eyes in confusion and still groggy from his sleep; that when he noticing his mother sitting next to him staring at him. Waiting for Stefan to say something, all he did was blurts out "Are you my guardian _Angel_?" and Lily hesitated before saying _yes_ because she didn't want him to know what kind of _bloodthirsty monster_ she became or she was somehow still _alive_. And she want it to keep it that way.

Lily grabbed his hands and look straight to his green eyes; told him semi truthfully "Everything is going to be alright. I will always be here with you; in your _heart_." She point her finger toward to his chest where the heart is beating. Stefan stared at her for a moment then nodded "Okay." Lily smile wide. Stefan suddenly went for a hug and squeeze hard as he can. Lily immediately return the hug, rubbing his back. "I'm going to miss you so much, Mother." Whisper Stefan so low for even human can't heard it but for Lily with her new vampire hearing. She understood perfectly, hugging Stefan more carefully making sure she doesn't accidently crush him too hard with her new strength.

They have been stayed in exact same spot for a while in silence. Stefan was getting tired as he struggling to stay awake but the exhausting took over. He slowly limps into his mother's arms. His breathing slowing down as he drift in a dream world. Lily smile softly but frowned when she felt a _familiar_ feeling; she was hungry. For _blood_. She realized it wasn't good while Stefan was asleep in her embrace. As lily's hearing heightened and she can hear Stefan's blood pumping through his veins. _How much she wanted to taste of his blood and drain all of the blood._ Lily was horrified of her darkest deepest thought as she struggled to fight against her instinct; felt her face changes to true nature of vampirism and took a deep breath, finally gain some control. Lily need to leave before she bring any harm to Stefan or worse kill him in his sleep. As much she want to stay here, she could not be selfish for putting him in danger. Lily thought it was the best to leave and stay out of his life forever even it hurts her badly. Her vampirism poise threaten the family. She didn't want that. Have no choice but to leave.

Lily gently removed Stefan from her embrace, placed him against the bed. She stood up from the bed and leaned down to kiss Stefan's forehead. " _Goodbye_ , Stefan. Everything is going to be alright." Lily walk to the door and stared at Stefan's sleeping form for the last time. Little did they know; the mother and the son will meet again in two centuries later.

' _Goodbye. My sweet darling Stefan.'_

* * *

 _Few hours later_

 _Salvatore Veritas Estates_

Stefan stood in front of the mirror wardrobe wearing his black suit trying to figures it out how to tying the ties for his mother's funeral. Stefan was so focused putting on his ties, he didn't noticed his older brother Damon walks in. "What are you doing?" Stefan look up from his ties and stared at Damon in the mirror. Damon standing by the door wearing a black suit, matching his ebony black hair with fair-skinned complexion; his light piercing blue eyes staring at Stefan with amused. Stefan shrugged his shoulder, "Borrowing one of father's ties for the funeral." He continued to tying his father's ties. "He will skin you alive. Take mine. Okay." Damon went over to takes off his ties and kneels down to his level to put it on Stefan.

"Did you finish the speech?" Stefan asked while he stared at the object in front of him.

Damon pause for a moment. "Not quite."

Stefan look away from the object and stared at Damon. "It's an important speech."

Damon continued tying Stefan's ties. "I will finish it. Stefan."

"Father said we're not to cry." Stefan stand still while Damon helping him with his ties and Damon look up from the ties to Stefan's face. "That because father is incapable of human emotion. You are _ten_. You can cry if you feel like it." Stefan shake his head. "I don't think I will." Damon's expression changes to perplex as he try to hide it since he knows Stefan always show his sensitivity. "Why's that."

Stefan didn't say anything for a minute. "Because mother's _Angel_ told me everything is would be alright."

Damon look surprised when Stefan say something like that. "When was this?"

"Last night in my sleep. She visited me. Did she visit you?" Stefan's curiosity take over as he watch Damon reaction.

Damon didn't say anything as he tried to hide his emotion from the surface and he forced to smile. "I must have missed it. There. Be on your way." As he finished tying Stefan's ties, he patted his head; Stefan smile thankfully at Damon before running out of the room.

Stefan ran to his bedroom to receive the flowers that he have been stolen for the funeral. His mother's favorites; _Sunflower_. He went under the bed to get the flowers from there and finally got it out of the way. He was planning to it put on her grave. He misses her very much and was glad to get the second chance to talk to her _angel_ last night. Stefan smile brightly for the first time since her death.

* * *

AN- So, this is my first fanfiction ever. I never wrote any of these before. I hope you guys like it! :) Please, leave a review and feels free to point out any mistakes.


End file.
